Duty
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot. Game based. What are you willing to sacrifice in order to fullfil it?


_Disclaimer: __The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**Duty**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

* * *

Transbaal.

Year: 413.

Location: Elisor, Command Bridge.

"Good morning." Greets a young male with short silver hair, the crew respectfully greets back.

His only, light blue, eye scans the area. He stands up in the middle of the Bridge with his arms crossed over his chest and a silent, stoic look on his face.

"Report" He asks. "The radar shows no activity. We're maintaining our course" Answers Coco, a young lady with long light brown hair and eyes of the same color, covered by glasses. "Good".

Lester Cooldaras.

Age: 22.

Vice-Commander.

_That would be me. After the defeat of Eonia, we were assigned to fight against the __remnant of his forces. And here I am, under the command of my best friend Takuto Mayers._

_Some people wonder why I decided to stay with him. Being the second best pupil of the best teacher in Transbaal Military Academy__, I could have gotten an equal, if not better, position. _

_T__he truth is that we both dislike power trappings. In his case, it's because it makes difficult for him to interact with others. In my case…I really don't care about it._

_For me, the thing is not about protecting something intangible like an empire…I prefer to concentrate my energy….in protecting people._

_Don't you think that the honor of an empire doesn't mean anything…?_

_Don't you think that protecting somebody that you don't know, that you may never see again…has much more value than the other…?_

_To protect every life I must become an invincible existence, even if that means to be…well…"uptight"…_

_Takuto says I should be more "relaxed"…He thinks that I'm not aware of what happens around me…but it's just the opposite…when you stay in silence you can perceive your surroundings better…_

Lester's single eye scans the area again. Another young girl with short purple hair and eyes of the same color, Almo, is looking at him. When the Vice Commander gazes at her, she blushes and quickly turns her sight to the communications panel.

_Sigh…it's not that I'm not aware of her…but the fact is…_

"Good morning Vice Commander Cooldaras."

The greet came from the sixth member of the Angel Tai, Chitose Karasuma. She had long straight blue hair tied with a small red ribbon. Her eyes were like two emeralds of a beautiful green color.

She bowed and gave a sweet smile to Lester. He kindly smiled back, a rare sight indeed, since he didn't smile often.

"Good morning Chitose. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

_Sigh…As you can see…my heart belongs to somebody else..._

Lester stared at the Angel like a hiker to a beautiful landscape or a child to the moon and stars. He could feel his heart racing. "So…"

"Good morning!" The sudden interruption came from no other than Commander Takuto Mayers himself. With his dark brown eyes, short messy blue hair and wearing the standard yet elegant commander uniform.

"Good morning Takuto" Answered Lester, a bit annoyed by the interruption, but still displaying a sincere smile.

"Good morning Takuto-san" Greeted Chitose in her usual polite and sweet way.

_Takuto-san…I wish she'd call me by my name…but if calling me "Vice Commander" makes her __feel more comfortable, then so be it…_

"Hey Lester, Milfie made some cookies for breakfast.Wanna come with us?"

"No thanks. I've already had mine."

"Oh, that's ok. Then, we're leaving, don't overwork yourself. See ya."

"Good bye."

…_Sometimes I wish I could be like him…laid-back, carefree…sincere with my feelings__… _

_But I can't. _

_It's not that I don't recog__nize the power of human emotions…but the heart is something very fragile, like the wings of a butterfly…a single snap and it breaks apart._

_We are the last and most important line of defense…somebody has to stay cold and rational to maintain the balance…but…_

_Since I met her for the first time… it has grown to become more and more difficult to endure the pain of the silence…_

"Sir!" alerted Coco "We have spotted an enemy fleet! We'll make contact in five minutes!"

"Alert the Angel Tai! Everybody prepared!"

…_Yes…I love her…I love her without any hope…knowing I'll never be able to embrace her…to kiss her…to share her happiness…even so…I'll always love her…with the pureness of her eyes and the brightness of her smile as my only treasures…_

_Even if this body breaks apart…even if everything in the universe turns against me…I will always be there to protect her and everybody else…_

_For it is my duty…not as a soldier but as a man…_

**

* * *

****THE END**


End file.
